


Half of a Whole

by PoliticalPadmé (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Other, Skywalker Family Feels, Skywalker Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/PoliticalPadm%C3%A9
Summary: the twins hold on to each other while separated





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for Jedifest 2016 (originally posted to tumblr)

There’s someone she sees when she closes her eyes. He has her smile. She’s never met him, never seen him outside her dreams. He might be a dream. An imaginary friend, made up to assuage her loneliness. When she’s awake she laughs at herself. How silly to miss someone she doesn’t know. Someone who doesn’t exist.

_Hidden, safe, the children must be kept._

There’s someone he sees when he closes his eyes. A princess made of starlight. More beautiful than any girl, anything, he’s ever seen. And she needs help. It’s like something out of a storybook, one of the ones his aunt would read him when he was small. Adventure tales with knights and pirates, lasers and monsters, and villains and angels from the Moons of Iego. His uncle called it nonsense. But this girl is real.

_You’re my only hope._

There’s someone she sees when she closes her eyes. Lost in the cold and dark. She grew up with mountains but he grew up surrounded by sand, two suns beating down. He’d never seen snow before this year. This planet. And now he’s lost in it. Han’s like her, he knows how to survive. But Luke. She closes her eyes tighter and tries to sleep. But it is so cold.

_Your Highness, there’s nothing more we can do tonight._

There’s someone he sees when he closes his eyes. A monster looming in the dark. Smoke, fire blood. The monster has his face and the blood is – hers! _Leia!_ Did he say it out loud? Are his eyes open? He still sees her, the princess made of starlight. And surrounded by pirates, lasers, and the monster. She needs help. She needs him.

_I’ve got to go to them._

There’s someone she sees when she opens her eyes. He calls as he clings surrounded by clouds. Calls her name into the wind. She should not be able to hear it, but she does, somewhere in the back of her mind. It tingles, like her foot when she sits too long tucked into the uncomfortable cockpit. Twinges, like a muscle that doesn’t get enough use. _Luke._ She knows where he is, calling, clinging, surrounded by clouds. And hurting. He needs her.

_I know where Luke is._

There’s someone he sees when he opens his eyes. The undercurrent of truth he’d always felt, but never understood. Left behind. Lied to. A pawn to those who called him son and student. Loved, maybe. Wanted, certainly. Used, absolutely. But not by her. Never by her. She is his family. The other half of his soul.

_Leia is my sister._

There’s someone she sees when she opens her eyes. Her brother, whole and safe. She feels his presence. It’s familiar, has been a part of her since she was very young. He has been a part of her. And somehow, he’d found his way back to her, and somehow, she knows, he is coming back to her again. The other half of her soul.

_He’s my brother._

There’s someone he sees when he opens his eyes. Their bond is weak at this distance. He knows she’s out there. Alive. Fighting. Suffering. He can feel her anger and her sorrow. Some nights he thinks he might drown. At the same time, it keeps him steady. She knows how to survive.

_I wish I could go with you._


End file.
